Nation Alphabet
by Photobomb Ninja
Summary: A collab with forever-sweet. We're writing one short story for every letter of the alphabet.
1. A is for Adoration

**Well, I haven't posted a story on here in a while, so here's this one! It's actually a collaboration between me and forever-sweet. We're going to alternate writing chapters for each letter of the alphabet. Despite the title, we're actually going to try to avoid using any country or human names as the letters, since that would make it too easy.  
We got the idea from another fanfiction collab. ("26 Cans of Radioactive Soup," posted by eight 0f hearts.) so neither of us claim that we came up with the concept.  
Also, we don't own Hetalia.  
Now that that's all over with, on to the actual fanfic!**

* * *

**A is for Adoration**

He liked her. A lot.

It was obvious. Everyone saw how he looked at her, how he tried to be romantic. Most thought he was crazy for continuing to chase after her after so many years of being violently turned down.

She openly despised him, and yet he continued to love her. She'd physically hurt him, but he'd somehow brush it off. She wondered why he couldn't take a hint. It was pathetic, she thought.

He never realized how desperate he appeared at times. He knew she liked another man, but he couldn't shake his feelings for her.

He worked up the nerve to try to woo her again during one of the meetings. The attempt before that one had ended with him having several broken fingers, much to his friend's horror.

This time he was more subtle and less direct; a few flowers with a card attached lay at her seat. When she came back into the conference room and saw it, her eyes briefly lit up. She read the card and that look vanished. She glared at him across the table as she sat down.

His friend shot him a look as if to say, "What is _wrong _with you? Aren't four broken fingers enough?" He smiled sheepishly back and shrugged.

Meanwhile, she was holding the flowers, refusing to let him see how she was starting to blush. Even if she did hate him, no one ever gave her flowers. It was sort-of flattering.

* * *

**Well, this was my first time writing anything involving LietBel. Feel free to review!  
****Forever-sweet's writing the next chapter!**


	2. B is for Bicker

**Hello everyone, this is forever-sweet. I'm doing B, so here it is!**

**As far as I know myself and Photobomb don't own Hetalia...**

* * *

**B is for Bicker**

"You really should trim those eyebrows, they are very unbecoming of you Arthur~"

"Yeah, like I need style advice from a Frog!"

"Why must you always resort to yelling? It is very childish~"

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face Frog!"

"This close enough~?"

"BLOODY HELL GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE FRANCIS!"

"Honhonhon! I think your body is telling me different~!"

"MY LIPS ARE PART OF MY BODY SO READ THEM YOU BLOODY FROG! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Can we just get on with the meeting now?" Even though Alfred knew the two of them bickered so much, on the inside they loved each other very much. Not that he would tell them that. Ever.


	3. C is for Coasters

**Let's see how many times coasters are mentioned in this chapter!**

**Forever-sweet and I don't own Hetalia... Or the International House of Pancakes.**

* * *

**C is for Coasters**

"What are you doing with my drink?" Germany stopped Austria, who was holding the other country's glass of water.

"Why weren't _you _using a coaster in the first place?" he retorted. He sat the glass down on top of a coaster.

Germany decided to ignore the fact that Austria had brought a stack of cardboard coasters with him to the meeting in favor of explaining why he didn't always _need _one. The words fell on deaf ears though.

"Why can't _any _of you people realize how essential a coaster is?" he fumed to himself, "This table will get unsightly rings and…" he trailed off when he got an idea.

"Excuse me," he stood up, "I have something to say."

A few nations turned their attention to him. Close enough.

"It has come to my attention that not a single one of you has enough common sense to use a coaster under your various drinks."

"I use a-"

"So I'm going to give each of you one," Austria ignored Canada's comment. He sighed and slowly lowered the coaster he had been holding up. The other nation started passing out his stack of coasters.

"These are just those cheap-o ones you get under drinks at restaurants!" America held up his IHOP coaster in protest.

"What? Did you expect me to _buy _a bunch of new coasters for you all?" Austria said, "It took a long time to- Hey! _Use _that coaster when I give you one, Finland!"

After a lot of nagging, he finally managed to get everyone in the room to use one of his stolen coasters.

His coaster rules were completely forgotten by the next meeting.


End file.
